


Home for the holidays

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit Evolution [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, F/F, Fake Dating, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Ada has told her brothers that she'll be home for the holidays with her girlfriend, the only problem is she doesn't have one.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Detroit Evolution [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667
Kudos: 8





	Home for the holidays

What the fuck was she thinking, why the fuck did Ada just tell her brothers that she was bringing a girlfriend she didn't even have to meet them?! As soon as nines hung up the call she screamed, both in annoyance and panic, there were 2 days between now and their usual family get together, how in the actual fuck was she going to find someone in that amount of time?! She looked through her contact list but found that most of them were either taken or not her type, the only person who was her type and single was North but they hardly ever spoke dispite the fact that they had each others numbers.

She was perfect! Her brothers knew her pretty well and she was cute as well, she took a deep breath before pressing the call button already feeling anxious and shy. North didn't answer right away but eventually she heard "Ada! Long time no speak, how are you" from a seemingly excited north, ada couldn't help but smile as she answered "im good, but i need a favour" she says in an awkward tone that even she knew was code for 'please don't hate me', north let out a small laugh "what did you do?" She asks in amusement as it seemed like every time the two did speak ada was in some sort of strange predicament, taking another deep breath she groaned out "i told my brothers I'd bring my girlfriend to meet them over the holidays" as soon as she said it the line was silent before north snorted and burst out laughing.

Dispite being nervous ada started laughing as well "so you need me to be your fake girlfriend for a day?" She asks once her giggles had died down, though she still had a shit eating grin on her face "more like 3" ada says haltingly, nearly backing out of the idea and ringing her brothers to tell them she wasn't coming this year "hell yeah, lets do it" north says sounding both serious and amused at the same time "wait, seriously?" She asks, suprised she had agreed so damn fast "yeah, it'll be fun!" North replies with a short laugh, she let out a relieved sigh "thank fuck" she mutters quietly which caused north to laugh more.

They spent a few hours after just talking about anything and everything that came to mind before the two of them said bye to one another, the two of them doing their own things until a short ' _goodnight ada, sleep well_ ' message came up on her phone, damn was she starting early. She read the message a few more times, though the more she read it the more her face heated up as she figured out what to send back ' _good night honey_ ' she eventually sent after writing and deleting multiple different one's. The next morning she found a sweet good morning text which made her giggle quietly, before getting her shit together and starting to pack all the things she was gonna need while spending a week with her brothers and north.

Every now and again she would stop to text north and end up talking to her for an hour, ending up a blushing mess before going back to what ever she was doing before. The next thing she knew north was sat on her couch with her own bag of who knows what, she wasn't even doing anything but ada couldn't stop watching her, which north seemed to pick up on as every now and then she would look over with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow. She put the tv on to distract herself, only north made that harder when she gently closed her hand around the one that ada had left in the middle of them, which made her blush and look over to see north watching tv with a content smile on her face. 

At some point the two fell asleep on the couch, it wasn't till the next morning that ada realised that she was being held by someone. For a few seconds she freaked out before slowly opening her eyes and finding that she was in North's arms, she was being held almost protectivly but north was already awake staring at the ceiling as if this wasn't the strangest thing that had ever happend to the two of them "morning" she whispers softly, the small almost unnoticeable smile grew bigger as north turned her head slightly "morning, sleep well?" She asks, loosening her grip quite a bit and ada found that she missed it "i had a nice pillow" she says noticing that she had used norths shoulder to rest on instead of one of the many pillows on the couch.

North snorted quietly as ada got up "so you ready to see my brothers?" She asks, heading to the kitchen to see if there was anything left in the cuboards, somehow finding pancake mix and some still fresh strawberries "it's gonna be so fun" she hears north say as she does a quick change of clothes before wandering into the kitchen, hopping onto the counter so she can watch ada cook. Once they had eaten, ada had showered and changed and north had given her a suprise kiss, they were on their way to the family lodge "so where is this place?" North asks as she messes with the radio trying to find something they both liked, ada watched her in amusement for a few seconds "just outside of Detroit, its stunning you'll love it" she says smiling slightly at the memories she's already had there. 

It took another 2 hours to get there and at this point north had fallen asleep, holding ada's hand that she had put on the arm rest from being so relaxed. Every now and again she would squeeze it for a few seconds before relaxing again, each time she did ada looked over to make sure she wasn't in distress. When they pulled in north was just starting to wake up "do you need me to carry you?" She asks gently as north looked around blarily "that would be nice" she mumbles quietly, trying to stay awake and failing quite a bit and fuck did she look adorable. She quickly got out of the car and wandered around to norths side, carefully picking her up bridal style, her appearance had alerted nines and markus who had been on the steps "hey ada" nines says with a smile to his tone even though he was a little confused as to what she was doing. 

Turning her head towards them she hissed out a quick "shhh!" As she slowly stood up, norths head gently falling against her shoulder startling her a little "we here?" She asks sleepily, which caught markus and nines' attention as ada walked towards them " we are, you fell asleep honey" she says softly cause north to groan slightly as she got into a more comfortable position, as she got inside she noticed connor and sumo laying on the couch "hey con" she whispers as she lays north on the opposite one, giving her a forehead kiss before turning towards him.

There was a huge smile on his face, markus and nines wandered in with their bags looking just as excited "how long have you guys been together?" Connor asks as he sits up "a few months" she says shrugging slightly, though she looks back at north with a fond expression, at this point gavin and simon had joined them. Gavin wrapping an arm around nines' waist as simon rests his chin on markus' shoulder from behind "you look cute together" markus says with a smile that makes ada blush slightly. As north slept Ada took their bags upto their room, unpacking her own things leaving north bag on the bed for her to get later. 

She stayed in the room for awhile just taking in the view, the lake was slightly frozen but still looked beautiful, she wasn't sure how long she had been staring at the view but she soon felt a pair of arms wrap around her "i was wondering where you were" north says softly, resting her head on her back slightly. Ada smiled softly and turned around, making sure that she was still in North's arms "you found me, i was admiring the view" she says watching as north moved away and fell face first onto the bed with a quiet groan "can i stay here forever?" She asks though the bed spread muffled it quite a bit, ada hummed quietly not thinking too much of it as the beds truly were that comfortable here. 

Before north fell asleep again they went back downstairs, finding connor cooking as he usually did whilst nines and gavin snuggled in a window seat and markus beat simon at a game of chess, ada chuckled quietly as north joined in the chess game which got even more competitive "you'll never win him" she calls over as she joins connor in the kitchen to help where she could "i have to try!" The two of them yelled back almost in sync which made connor laugh as ada chopped veg up, it was the only thing connor actually let her do after the last few times she tried to cook ended in disaster. 

From the yelling in the living room it sounded like north had some how won a game of chess and was very excited about it, she ran around the couch with a massive grin on her face, what ada hadn't expected was for north to run up to her and give her an excited passionate kiss. For a few seconds she stood there stunned before kissing back, pulling away with a breathless laugh "well that was unexpected" she says leaning against the cabinets so she didnt fall over as north gave her a sheepish smile, ada pulled north into a different room which startled her quite a bit "too far?" North asks as soon as the door is closed. 

Ada gives her a confused look before shaking her head "i thought we could do this, but i can't do the fake thing any more" she whispers softly which makes north tilt her head a little, damn it even during serious conversations she was cute! Her eyes suddenly turned wide and she smiled shyly "are you saying what i think you're saying?" She asks as an excited glint appeared in her eyes, almost as if she had been wanting this to happen all along "north, will you be my girlfriend?" Ada asks shyly though she knows what the answer is gonna be, north pulls her close with a soft smile that shes never seen before "I'd love that" she says before leaning down to give her a gentle kiss.

Aa soon as they left the room ada noticed gavin and nines share a knowing look before they went back to what ever they were talking to simon about, the two of them stayed as close as possible no matter where they were, whether they were holding hands, practically sitting on top of each other on the couch dispite the fact there was tones of space around them or just holding one another whenever they got the chance, connor, nines and markus couldn't help but smile at them whenever they saw the two being cute together.


End file.
